The Legend of Team HARK
by The Dark Dragon Emperor
Summary: A Faunus who's the last of his kind, a runaway who curses their past, a cheerful young man who hides his pain, and a silent warrior who's searching for his peace. Watch as these teens embark on a journey through the world of Remnant as they learn to become Hunters at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon Comes to Vale

Chapter 1: The Dragon Comes to Vale

* * *

 **Hello everyone! The Dark Dragon Emperor here with my revamped RWBY story! This time I have a clear idea of what I'm doing, so there's not gonna be any need for another reboot.**

 **The problem that I had, was that I started out in a boring way. If I started out with introduction chapters, then it would be a while to get to the plot of the story. Originally, I wanted to do introductory chapters in homage of how RWBY started out, but then my friends made me realize something.**

 **Why try to make it like someone else' work? It'd be better to make it in your own image, and do things at your own pace. So I decided to just restart this, which was really easy and painless as it was only one chapter in.**

 **Now for those of you who read the original story, don't worry, not much has changed when it comes to my OC, the H of the team. Just a few minor changes that won't really mean much if you spot them.**

 **Now then, enough of my rambling, it's time to start the show!**

 **Let the party begin!**

* * *

(Remnant)

The world of Remnant is a broken world, infested by beings of darkness that thrive off of the negativity that festers within the people.

There are four major cities that occupy the world, each of them being beacons of hope and life within a world of turmoil. They are inhabited by humans and Faunus, people who posses animal like traits, making them the target of hatred and discrimination. Such racism is the reason why terrorist organizations like the White Fang, a once peaceful group, have risen up to create more hatred within the world.

Now let us turn our attention to the Kingdom of Vale, where a series of events will happen. Events that will set in motion a world shaking moment.

* * *

(Vale-Nighttime)

At night, the hustle and bustle of the city vanishes, and a calm peace is present over the streets. One person in a specific place would say that the night is the calmest time in a day.

But another person in a different place would say that night is the most dangerous part, when the snakes that hide away within the shadows created by the sun exit their holes to prey on the week. Prepared to sink their fangs into the unsuspecting victims and collect their spoils.

Such an event was only moments away from happening on an unsuspecting Dust store. Where a certain rose was waiting within.

However, let's turn back the clock a few minutes and observe something else, another individual whose presence will change how the future will turn out.

Walking down the mostly barren street was a male Faunus, standing at a height of 6'1", and of an average build. He was wearing black jeans with what appeared to be a silver belt, and black shoes with red highlights. On his upper body was a silver shirt with light armor decorating it. Over that he wore a deep purple jacket with an insignia on the back. Hanging on his waist was a black rectangular object with a curved T-shape handle.

The insignia was a circle made in the likeness of a silver dragon that was eating its own tail. It was surrounding a silver flame that had what appeared to be a skull burning within.

He had a pale complexion, making him look like a ghost in the dim lighting. He had a head of black hair spiked towards the back of his head, and bright blue eyes with slitted pupils that could stare deep into any soul. Jutting out of his head were three horns angled backwards, one coming out towards the front of his head, and the other two above his temples.

He spots the store at the end of the street and picks up his pace, letting out a small sigh of relief that it was still open this late at night. He pushed open the door and walked in, taking note of the old man at the register who gave him a small welcoming wave.

Deciding to be polite, he returned the greeting before walking over to the tubes of dust, taking note that there was only one other person in the store, a young girl with a red cloak on her back, headphones on her head, and reading a weapons magazine.

He turned his attention back to the Dust, taking a small amount of it from the tube and inspecting it between his fingers.

"Hmm...good quality, but might as well check the crystals just in case," he mumbled to himself. He put the Dust into a dispenser and walked over to the front of the shop, turning his eye towards the differently colored crystals underneath the glass. His attention was then caught by the ridiculously high prices.

"Tch, guess I'm not buying as much as I want to," he mumbled, pulling out his wallet and taking out some Lien cards. "Two small crystals of each element," he requested the shopkeeper. The old man nodded and reached under the counter, pulling out five different types of crystals, two of each and took the Lien.

The teen unstrapped a pack on his side and began to insert the Dust into specific parts of the pack. Once he finished, he looked up to see the shopkeeper having a nervous expression, his attention behind the teen.

Standing behind him was a man in a white coat, and a bowler hat on his head. He had orange hair which was curled in front of his right eye. In his hands was a cane, which to the teen seemed unordinary. Behind the wanna-be mobster was a group of thugs wearing black uniforms and holding red weapons in their hands. One of them having a gun pointed at the teen's head.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" the man asked as one of the thugs pointed a gun at the old man.

"Please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The old man begged.

"Shh," the main thug whispered, "calm down. We're not here for your money. Grab the Dust."

A thug brought up a thick case and opened it up. Each thug then pulled out canisters and walked over to the Dust dispensers and began to fill up the containers.

Another thug slammed another crate on the counter and glared at the old man. "Crystals, burn uncut." he demanded. The old man meekly complied and began to take out the crystals.

The leader then walked over to the teen and snatched out a fire crystal from his bag. "And what's a kid like you doing with such a dangerous thing like this?"

"What's a thug like you doing with such a dangerous thing?" he replied with his own question.

The leader laughed and gave the kid a smirk. He was about to respond before a thug went flying into the wall, following something sounding like "Hiyaa!"

The leader motioned for another thug to go see whatever it was, and this one was kicked out the window with a red blur following him. With the leader and his goons distracted, the teen snatched his crystal back and grabbed the gun arm of the thug holding him at bay. He twisted it around, making him drop the gun before he slammed the thugs head onto the counter. He then brought him around again and pulled back his free hand, a purple glow surrounding it, before slamming it into the thug, sending him flying out the window like the other one. The teen then jumping out himself and landing beside the red cloaked girl that had a giant High Caliber Sniper Scythe over her shoulder. She twirled it around before slamming it against the concrete.

The teen shook his head, clearing his thoughts on why a little girl had such a dangerous weapon before pulling out his own. He gripped the T-shaped handle on his waist and pressed a button on the side, the rectangular part of it unfolding into a sword, the blade being 3 feet in length and 6 inches in width. The blade had purple lines across it, making it seem more alive as they glowed.

 _'I don't want to work with a human, but I'll make an exception this time,'_ the teen thought as he kept his eyes trained on the thugs

"Okaaay..." the leader dragged out as he looked at his thugs. "Get them." The thugs then ran out of the store and charged at the teens.

The girl did a handstand on the staff part of her scythe before delivering a kick to the first thug that got close to her. She then used her momentum to leap up and pull her scythe out of the ground, landing between two thugs that charged at her.

The male teen then appeared before one of them, delivering a slash with his blade that sliced apart the crude blade of one thug, before sending a harsh punch to his face, breaking the thug's nose and sending him flying into the wall, knocked out. He then leapt forward and avoided the slice of another thug, the belt on his waist uncoiling and darting towards the thug, revealing itself to be a 5 foot tail with a four-pointed claw on the end. It grabbed the thug's weapon hand before quickly snapping it. Before the thug could even let out a yell of pain, the tail gripped his throat and slammed him into the ground.

The girl pressed the trigger on the staff of the scythe, sending her into a spin and slamming the back of her scythe into a thug, sending him flying, she then used her momentum to slam another thug into the ground. She pressed the trigger again to escape from the hail of bullets that another thug unleashed, before she could move in for an attack, the male teen rose out of the thug's shadow, delivering a painful uppercut and a harsh mid-air kick, sending the thug flying and landing at the feet of the orange haired leader.

"You were worth EVERY cent, truly," he mumbled before pulling out his cigar and stomping the end of his cane on it. "Well kids, I think we can all say that this has been a very eventful night. And while I'd love to stick around and play..." He pointed the end of his cane at the two, and the end of it popped up, revealing it to be a gun. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He launched an explosive flare of Dust at the two, the girl used her scythe to send her into the air while the teen sunk into his own shadow. When they landed/emerged, they saw that the criminal was gone. The teen looked to his left and saw the thief escaping on top of a nearby building. He rushed towards him, leaving the girl behind.

He quickly transitioned into his shadow and swiftly crawled up the side of the building before emerging on top of it. He immediately dashed forward and aimed his sword at the thief's back, the white coated man quickly moving to the side as the blade pierced the area where his back once was.

"Hey hey! You could hurt someone with that!" he shouted.

"That's the plan, I highly doubt that anyone would miss a filthy human like yourself," the teen stated coldly.

"Why is it that every Faunus I meet has that high and mighty attitude?" he grumbled.

"Merely a result of what you humans did to me," the teen told him, his tone becoming colder.

"Hey!" the girl yelled as she landed on the roof. The thief backed away and a smirk grew on his face as a Bullhead rose into the air, sending gusts of wind that forced the teens to take a step back. The side doors opened and the thief stepped inside, a fire Dust crystal in his free hand.

"End of the line kids!" he shouted over the wind as he tossed the crystal at their feet. Realizing what he was going to do, the male teen bent the handle of his sword and slammed it into the hilt, making it look like the handle of a gun. The blade split open, sparks of energy arcing between the two parts of the blade. A small slot opened up, showing an energy chamber with a purple Dust crystal loaded in it.

He took aim at the thief, but he managed to get his shot off before the teen could. Both teens attempted to protect themselves from the explosion, and the male teen briefly saw someone land in front of them before the explosion went off.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a blond haired woman in a white business shirt, black business skirt, and a tattered cape in front of them. She had a riding crop in her hands and was maintaining a purple glyph that apparently shielded them from the explosion.

She pushed up her glasses and swung her crop to the side, sending out bolts of energy that struck the Bullhead. The teen grew a smirk on his face as he watched the thief flounder about inside before moving to the cockpit. With his enhanced hearing, he could make out him briefly shout to someone, saying that they had a Huntress.

The Huntress then sent out a large sphere of energy into the air, creating a storm cloud that, with a wave of her crop, sent down sharp ice that pierced the Bullhead, one of them even piercing the cockpit.

A woman then appeared in the open doors of the Bullhead. Even with his enhanced senses, he could not make out any of her facial features other than her glowing orange eyes. She wore a red dress with glowing yellow accents, and high heels. She launched a bolt of red energy that the Huntress blocked. But the woman used the shards of the failed attack to create an explosion which the Huntress dodged.

The Huntress then used the debris to create a large spear that she sent at the Bullhead. The woman inside sent out blasts of searing fire to destroy the spear, but it reformed after each blast, albeit smaller. The thief turned the Bullhead so that the spear would skim the top of it, and the Huntress manipulated the spear into three separate attacks that struck the Bullhead. The woman then created a large burst of energy that destroyed the spear.

The girl then transformed her scythe into its sniper form and began taking shots at the woman, which she blocked with her hand. The teen decided to follow her lead and brought up his gun, taking aim at the woman's head. A dark grin grew on his face as he slammed his finger on the trigger, the gun beginning to charge up as a purple energy began to build up from the end of the barrel. After a second, a beam of lightning filled energy shot towards the woman. She quickly brought up both hands to block the attack, making the teen frown at how his attack was blocked.

The woman swept her hand to the side, creating pools of fire underneath the trio on the roof. The Huntress swept her crop as she rolled forward, sending the girl tumbling forward as the teen leapt back, all of them avoiding the explosion. The Bullhead was escaping at this point, making the Huntress narrow her eyes in frustration.

"You're a Huntress!" the girl shouted, making the woman and the male teen turn to her, the latter recoiling a bit at the puppy look she had. "Can I have your autograph?"

"You're asking this now?" the teen muttered in disbelief as he got up and began to walk away. He was stopped when a hand was on his shoulder, making him jerk away in disgust.

"Don't touch me you filthy human!" he snarled. While the girl was surprised at his words, the woman didn't even flinch.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," the woman told him.

"Piss off!" the teen growled. The next thing he knew, he was trapped by purple energy, unable to move.

"That wasn't a suggestion," the woman stated as she grabbed the girl by the back of her hood, dragging the both of them away.

* * *

(Vale Police Station)

"I hope you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly," the woman scolded the two. While the girl had the look of a kicked puppy, the Faunus was merely reclining in his chair, arms folded and a scowl on his face. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"Ah yes, the people who weren't even on the street, or the abandoned building," the teen replied. "You might want to come up with a different argument, yours is extremely flawed."

The woman chose to ignore him and continued. "If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back," the girl began to smile before the women snapped her head towards her, "and a slap on the wrist."

She slammed her riding crop on the table, making the girl jump back with a short scream.

"But...there is someone who would like to meet the both of you," the woman told them as she walked to the side. From the shadows, a silver haired man in a black suit and a green scarf walked forward, a plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Ruby Rose," the man said, apparently knowing her name, "you have...silver eyes."

"Um..." Ruby trailed off, not knowing how to respond to that. The man then turned to the Faunus in the room.

"Hunter Oscurita, you...are a Dragon Faunus," the man stated, making the teen's eyes widen as he knew his name.

"And you...are a creepy old man," Hunter shot at him, his eyes narrowing. The man merely chuckled as the woman stepped to his side, her Scroll open and displaying the fight against the thugs that the two teens had.

"Tell me, where did you learn to do this?" he asked.

"Signal Academy," Ruby replied.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons in the world?" the man asked. Hunter began to wonder if that academy had mad teachers, for teaching a teenager how to use such a dangerous looking scythe.

"Well, just one teacher in particular," Ruby told him as he set the plate of cookies on the table, Ruby slowly reaching towards it before quickly snatching the cookie up. Hunter sent his tail to grab a cookie for him, as he was to comfortable to move his arms.

"And you?" he asked Hunter.

"My father, as well as self taught," Hunter told him, seeing no reason why that information would need to be kept secret.

The man nodded before turning his attention back to Ruby. "It's just that I've only ever seen one other scythe user before, a dusty old crow," he told her.

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said, her mouth full of cookies.

"At least act your age for one moment you immature brat," Hunter harshly muttered under his breath, losing his patience with this whole thing. He would have used his Semblance to escape, but did not want to risk anything until he saw someone else perform their Semblance first.

The man gave her a deadpan look, making her quickly swallow and restate, "That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal, and I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like, Hiiiyaaa!" she began to perform karate moves, one arm chop coming particularly close to Hunter, making him glare at the girl, causing her to flinch back.

"And what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?" he asked.

"Well...I want to be a Huntress," Ruby stated.

"You want to slay monsters?" he asked.

"You want to be tied down by a worthless government that would sacrifice anything to make a profit?" Hunter muttered to himself.

"Yeah!" Ruby replied, not hearing Hunter's remark. "I only have two more years left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really cool!"

All three of them just deadpanned at her, while the man had a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby said. Hunter nearly chocked on his own spit, hearing that the most experienced Huntsman in Vale was right before him.

"The headmaster of Beacon?" Hunter asked.

"Hello," Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby replied cheerfully.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her.

"More than anything," Ruby told him.

Ozpin and the woman shared a look, to which she roller her eyes and let out a "Hmph".

"Well okay," Ozpin said, making Ruby look very happy. After she had left, the duo turned their attention to Hunter.

"And what about you?" Ozpin asked Hunter.

"I have no interest in going to a school run by a corrupt government," Hunter stated.

"And what makes you believe that it is the govenrment that runs the school?" Ozpin asked him. "I am the headmaster, so I am the one who makes the final decisions over there."

"Humans are creatures with weak wills," Hunter began. "They enjoy seeing others suffer, they enjoy taking part in evil actions, and they _love_ power over everything else."

"And what about Faunus?"

"All Faunus are just meatbags filled with anger and hate. They gather together and create a united front with a purpose that only achieves the creation of more hatred and discrimination."

"That's quite a cynical view you have."

"It's merely the truth of this world."

"You're wrong," Ozpin told him.

Hunter raised an eyebrow and asked him, "And what would you know about the world? You, who hasn't seen the horrific evils that humans can create. Or most likely turns the other way when such evils are occuring and you have the power to stop it."

"I know that there are a lot of people who are kind and caring," he said. "And they are also kind to Faunus too."

Hunter stared at her for a minute before turning away and letting out a breath of frustration. "We're finished here," he said before he activated his Semblance and fell into his shadow. He spirited across the floor and was about to go under the door.

"I can offer you what you're looking for," Ozpin said, holding out his hand to stop the woman from making a move. Hunter's shadow stopped before he rose back into the 3-dimmensional space.

"And what is it you believe that I'm looking for?" Hunter asked.

"Strength," Ozpin told him. "You want to become strong enough to avenge your family and the rest of the Dragon Faunus

Hunter's eyes narrowed and claws grew from his hands. Hundreds of images flew through his mind. All of them carried the same feature, a burning village and dead bodies that shared the same Faunus features that he had, some older ones sporting wings.

"And you can provide such a solution?" Hunter asked.

"At Beacon, you can gain strength, as well as many other things that can help you on your quest," Ozpin informed him.

Hunter folded his arms and closed his eyes, thinking hard about it. He thought about this decision carefully, weighing the pros and cons of it before coming to a decision.

"Very well, I'll go to Beacon," Hunter said. "But be warned, I won't be pushed around, I WILL strike back against anyone who strikes me first."

"Very well, I only ask that you keep such incidents to a minimum," Ozpin requested. Hunter merely grunted in response before opening the door and walking out.

"Why are you allowing him to come to Beacon?" the woman asked. "I can tell that he'll be nothing but trouble."

"He's a lost soul in need of guidance," Ozpin told her, taking a sip of his coffee. "If you look deep into his eyes you can see the small lonely boy who wants his family back. I believe that whoever he is teamed up with will be able to help mend that deep wound in his heart."

"That still doesn't explain why you've invited him to Beacon," the woman said.

"I'm merely upholding a promise to a dear friend," Ozpin said mysteriously as he walked out.

* * *

 **And done! Whew! This one took a while, but I'm positive that it turned out better than I thought it would!**

 **So then, now we're getting into the story, Beacon's the next chapter, as well as meeting the rest of team HARK. Not to mention the other canon characters too.**

 **Excited to see what happens next? Me too! I never know what I'm going to do at certain points until they just come to me.**

 **For example, I could be writing about Ruby and Weiss' first meeting. But while I'm doing that, I could come up with the idea of another character interfering and preventing the explosion from happening.**

 **It's all these little things that I come up with on the fly that I think I do really good in.**

 **Please Review! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter! Hope you guys are prepared for it!**

 **I'm really, REALLY sorry about my sudden absence. A lot of personal issues have been happening and just put me out of the mood to write. When I write in a sad or depressed mood, it looks like garbage, so I just needed to back away until I fully recovered. Maybe I'll share with you all what happened, but please forgive me for allowing all of this to get in the way of all of my stories.**

 **So I liked that those of you (Yatsu, Tony) who saw the changes that I had made, and agreed that I did a better job the second time around. I'm gonna work hard to make sure that I don't have to do something like that again!**

 **Also, I'm surprised that my good friend YamiChaos27 is following this story, now I have another reason to do my best for this, as he is a long time follower of my works. Practically from the beginning if I remember correctly.**

 **As for a question from OMNISENSE95, Hunter's name does follow the color rule in a way. His last name is Oscurita, which is Italian for Darkness. And when you think of Darkness, you think of dark colors which would usually be associated with it. So I suppose that can pass for the color naming rule.**

 **And besides, not everyone follows the rule, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Sage, Nora, Ren, and several others don't have any colors in them. Though they may mean something and I'm just not looking into it enough**

 **Enough with the rambling! It's time to raise the curtains and start the show!**

 **Let the party begin!**

* * *

(Airship to Beacon)

Hunter's eyebrow was twitching the entire flight, his annoyance rising with each passing minute. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, and maybe even some sleep if he was lucky. But no, he was surrounded by immature brats that just couldn't shut up for five seconds! And to a Faunus with enhanced senses, including hearing, it wasn't pleasant to be hearing a whole bunch of nonsense at the same time.

He did consider himself lucky that nobody decided to try and approach him, he really didn't want to converse with anyone. It didn't even matter if they were human or Faunus, if he didn't want to talk to them, then he wouldn't talk to them.

But as he was getting bored with the whole flight, he decided to observe the student body of the new First Years that he would be with. He quickly noted that most of them were just average in their skills, not noteworthy and could be easily written off.

However, there were some student that he could tel possessed some skill and would go on to become powerful Huntsmen and Huntresses in the future. He could tell that they would be good opponents to spar against, assuming that they aren't some softies that wouldn't fight to their best.

Such students included the Cat Faunus that was hiding her ears with a bow. She was dressed in a white and black outfit that fit her nicely in his opinion. He could tell by her eyes that were reading the book in her hands, that she had seen deadly combat and the cruelness of the world, unlike that naïve Ruby who was hanging around a blond with bushy hair that was teasing her. He could see by the muscles in her arms that she was a close range fighter, preferring fisticuffs over long range.

Turning his attention to the other side of the room, he saw the famed Pyrrha Nikos doing her best to stay out of sight, sighing in relief as a motion sick blond stumbled past, desperately searching for a trash can to throw up in. Shaking his head at how pathetic he appeared, he decided to turn his attention elsewhere.

There was a large male in a black jacket with a flame design on it with a large greatsword attached to his back by a magnetic harness. He had black gauntlets with short blades attatched to the side on his gauntlets, as well as a black button shirt underneath his jacket, as well as black jeans and steel-toed boots. Most notably was the red mask covering the bottom half of his face, which matched with the red hair with yellow highlights that made it look like hair.

He was talking with another male with dirty blond hair, with it draped over his left eye, which matched its twin with its ice blue color. He wore a black formfitting suit underneath a light blue, pauldron bearing jacket with coattails reaching to the back of his knees, and coming out of his pocket was a chain for a pocket watch. On the back of the jacket was a symbol of a snowflake made out of snow angels connected by their bottom half. He had a pair of blue fingerless gloves with two thick bracelets on his wrists. He wore a belt with two holsters on the sides, which held two foot short swords which looked like they were supposed to attach to something. He had light blue pants that got darker towards his feet, and steel toed boots with what appeared to be ice-skate blades along the back of the foot.

"I'm telling you man, you gotta open up a bit more!" the blond told his friend. "You keep up that silent act and people are gonna think you're a mute."

"I'd rather be known as a mute then anything else," the other one replied in a deep tone.

"Come on, you're making it sound like you're nothing but a monster," the blond said.

The red haired male just gave him a deadpan stare, making him sigh and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Krimson, look, you're in a completely new place where only Ozpin knows who you really are. This is a perfect opportunity to make people know the real you! The big softy that we all know and love!"

"You make it sound like it's so easy," Krimson sighed.

"Because it is!" the blond told him cheerily. "A bunch of new people who have no idea about your reputation, which means a chance to make a bunch of new friends! You did promise that you would make new friends."

Krimson just narrowed his eyes, making the blond leap back with a playful grin on his face. "Why did I agree to that stupid promise?"

"Because you can't say no to her, you're practically putty in her hands!" he laughed.

"You sure you want to keep going Ray?" Krimson asked as he gripped the handle of his greatsword, small wisps of steam beginning to rise from his body.

The now named Ray just grinned and placed his right bracelet against the blade in the right holster, there was a snapping sound as it attached to the blade.

Suddenly, before they could start anything, a hologram of the woman that was with Ozpin after the night with Roman Torchwick, the thief that robbed the store the other night. Hunter turned his attention from the duo, who was now standing down, to the hologram that appeared.

 _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

"Who's the hot blond?" Ray asked, to which Krimson just gave him a deadpan stare.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch,"_ she continued. _"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing and incredible time of peace-"_

Hunter let out a small growl of anger, knowing that it was a lie.

 _'Peace? Yeah right. We've got corrupt companies like the Schnee's and a terrorist group running around, and we're experiencing peace?!'_

 _"-and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it,"_ She continued. _"You have demonstrated the courage for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

The hologram then vanished and Hunter took a look out of the window, seeing the castle-like structure of Beacon Academy in the distance. He was awed by the beauty of the structure and how natural it looked with the nature that was surrounding it.

His moment of peace was ruined when the stench of vomit reached his nose, greatly bothering him due to his enhanced senses. Turning back around, he saw the airsick blond from before, small dribbles of vomit running down his mouth, causing everyone to move as far away from him as possible.

"Disgusting," Hunter muttered as he plugged his nose.

"Something we can agree on," a female voice responded. Hunter turned around to see a teenage girl standing next to him. She had dirty blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail that draped down to the middle of her back. There were bangs framing her face and nearly covering her bright green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a black jacket with gold highlights. The jacket had a pauldron on the right shoulder with a strap going across her generous chest and down to her hip, acting as a harness for her weapon. Her jacket was left half open, revealing that the tank top was a bit short and revealing some of her midriff right underneath her navel. She was wearing tight black jeans that clung to her legs, and she was wearing black heeled boots.

Her weapon was two metallic gaultlets that covered her forearms. They were large and had a claw-like attachment that had a small container of dust inserted into that back of it. The claws seemed to have been retracted into the gauntlets, most likely an idle mode with the capabilities to unfold into a battle mode fairly quick.

"Alexis Tannum," she introduced herself.

Deciding to extend the same courtesy as she was a female, and he was taught to respect all women, Hunter introduced himself too. "Hunter Oscurita."

"So, nervous about going to Beacon?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It's just another place that teaches people how to become a Huntsmen or Huntress," Hunter replied.

"Still, aren't you nervous about going to a new place?" Alexis asked.

"No, I've stopped being nervous about traveling ages ago," Hunter said. "It's just another place on the map that I'm visiting, only difference is that I'm going to be here for a while."

"Quite a view on it all," Alexis remarked. "Could it hurt to be a bit more positive?"

"My happiness will only be achieved with the accomplishment of my goals," Hunter told her as he moved to the exit of the airship as they were preparing to dock. "And I will stop at nothing to make that a reality."

"Jeez," Alexis sighed as she rubbed the back of her head, "and here I thought that the people of Vale would be more loose."

"Oh we're indeed loose, beautiful." Alexis turned around to see Ray behind her with a roguish grin on his face. Krimson was behind him shaking his head in disapproval.

"You should really stop flirting with every woman you see," Krimson told him.

"That is a lie," Ray corrected him in a matter-of-fact tone. "I only flirt with every _attractive_ woman." Krimson just bashed him in the back of the head, sending him to the floor in a heap.

"Forgive my friend for his stupidity, it's something we've been trying to beat out of him for years," The flame-haired teen gave Alexis a small bow before apologizing. The young woman just blinked owlishly, not able to comprehend what was happening.

Deciding not to wait for a response, Krimson just grabbed Ray's foot and began to drag him towards Beacon. The blue-themed teen tried desperately to get his friend to let him go.

"Hey what are you-OW! How did you miss that ro-OW! Who leaves tacks on the-GAHH! You just dragged me across vomit! Let me go-OW! You're enjoying this aren't you, you antisocial bast-YAHH!"

Alexis just shook her head as they walked away, a small grin on her face. Well, at least they aren't as dull as the stiffs back home. I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

(Beacon Courtyard)

"Must you be a prick?" Ray asked as he dusted off his jacket and rubbed the bumps on his head. Krimson decided not to respond, instead focusing on walking forward. Ray just grumbled and followed his silent friend, making sure that his bracelets weren't scratched up in any way.

"So, any idea where to go?" Ray asked.

"No idea, just heading inside and out of the wind," Krimson told him.

"You REALLY hate the cold, don't you?" Ray asked rhetorically. "Well, how about we just follow the crowd? They seem to have an idea of where to go."

Krimson nodded and promptly turned to the right, walking to the same direction most of the other Freshmen were headed. However, an explosion nearby drew their attention.

"Well, at least these four years are gonna be eventful," Ray laughed as he and Krimson changed directions again, this time going to ground zero. When they arrived, they saw Ruby Rose looking meek before a soot covered girl, luggage all over the ground, and said girl was berating the younger girl.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the thing I was talking about!" The soot covered girl shouted. The soot flew off of her to reveal her being a primarily white themed girl, but what caught their attention was the symbol on her back, the Schnee crest.

"Schnee..." Krimson growled lowly, embers beginning to fly off of him.

"Calm down," Ray told him, placing a frosty hand on his shoulder, drawing his friends attention with the cold. "You'll get a shot at her eventually, this is a school for Hunters, meaning that there's bound to be fighting classes."

"I know, but the urge to just crush a member of that 'holier-than-now' family is tempting," Krimson said, taking a deep breath and putting a stop to the embers.

They looked back and saw that a black haired girl with golden eyes had interfered, and that she and the Schnee were walking away in different directions. Ruby on the other hand had that kicked puppy look on her. The duo looked at each other and Ray nodded towards the girl.

"No," Krimson told him.

"Come on, you can't tell me that the way she looks doesn't make you want to go over there and comfort her."

"No."

"She even looks like Dawn with that face."

"...Merely a coincidence."

"Don't be heartless man."

"I'm not heartless, just prioritizing."

"This is the perfect chance to make a new friend."

"...I hate you."

"Love you too buddy!"

The two walked over to the depressed girl, along with a scraggly blond wearing a hoodie, jeans, and chest armor.

"So, you just gonna lay there all day, or you gonna get up any time soon?" Ray asked with a grin on his face as the other blond pulled Ruby to her feet.

"Hi, I'm Jaune," he introduced himself.

"Ruby, she replied as she stood up.

"Name's Raymond, just call me Ray."

"...Krimson."

"Come on buddy, have a little more kick in that!" Ray told his friend.

"Any kick that I give will be the kick that goes right through your head," Krimson grumbled.

"So...I've got this," Ruby said as she unfurled her scythe and presented it to everyone.

"Whoa!" Is that a scythe!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"It's a High Caliber Sniper Scythe to be exact," Ruby told him as she caressed the handle of her weapon.

"A what-now?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a gun," Ruby deadpanned as she cocked her scythe.

"I'd say that you were overcompensating for something, but with you being a girl that statement would mean nothing," Ray said. "Nevertheless, it's a testament to how skilled you are if you're able to wield a weapon like that."

"Oh, I'm not that good," Ruby said modestly as she blushed from the praise.

"He's not wrong," Krimson added.

Jaune pulled out a sword and shield. "My weapons aren't that special, it's just a hand-me-down from my grandfather, he used it in the Great War. The shield just turns into a scabbard for my sword when I get tired of carrying it."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Krimson asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, it does," Jaune answered sheepishly.

Ruby spoke up, trying to cheer him up. "Well I think they're nice, nobody has any respect for the classics these days. So what do you two have?"

Ray grinned as he placed his bracelets against the blades, a snapping sound signaling that they became attached, and he pulled them out. Icy blue blades shone in the sunlight as Raymond held them out for the two to admire, there were small openings on the inside parts of the blades that were closer to his hands, most likely gun attachments to his weapons.

"Dual short swords which are also SMG's that work well with my Semblance, especially when I use Dust rounds," Ray explained proudly. "Not to mention a special feature that I'm sure you'll see during the initiation tomorrow."

"Oh wow, they're so cool," Ruby gushed as she admired the weapons closely. She gently rubbed a finger along the metal, pulling back at how cold it was. She then looked at Krimson expectantly, Jaune as well as he wanted to see more amazing weapons.

Krimson sighed as he reached behind him and gripped the handle of his greatsword. He gave it a small tug, breaking the link between his weapon and the magnetic harness on his back, before swinging it in front of him. It was large, almost as tall as Krimson himself. The hilt of the blade was large enough to store small items from the look of it. The blade itself was red, and shone brightly in the sunlight.

"A triple changing greatsword with an Aura powered flame generator in the hilt," Krimson explained with some pride in his voice. "The blade itself is coated with the purest fire-aspected Dust I got my hands on, a level of purity that would make the Schnee's green with envy if they knew about it."

"The blade is radiating a lot of heat, so it must be made with some kind of heat-resistant metal," Ruby noted as she ran her hand along the blade, an act that made Krimson a bit uncomfortable with someone else touching his work.

"Correct, if I want my Hellfire to last as my weapon, I need it to stand the heat," Krimson explained as he swung his weapon around and reattatched it to his back. Ruby let out a whine of sadness as the blade was taked away from her."

"So...any idea where it is we need to go?" Ray asked.

"I think we should head into the main building," Jaune said.

"Ohmygosh! Ruby exclaimed. "The opening ceremony!" she grabbed Jaune and activated her Semblance, leaving both Raymond and Krimson watching the blur of rose petals drag Jaune all the way to the main building, all while the blond was crying out in terror.

"Well, this looks like it's be a fun year," Raymond told his friend. Krimson said nothing as he walked after the young girl. A wide grin broke out on Raymond's face as he followed his friend.

* * *

(Beacon Amphitheater)

Hunter pushed his way through the crowd of incoming students. A scowl was planted on his face as he looked at all of their eager faces. He could already see the foolish dreams of power and glory that they thought they would find here, and it disgusted him to no end.

 _'Worthless scum! They all think that the world is their playground!'_ He snarled in his head. _'Well when they get a taste of the horrors that they'll have to face, I'll enjoy seeing all of them succumb to the terror!'_

He looked up towards the stage and saw that the blond woman, Goodwitch if he remembered correctly, was patiently waiting for the headmaster to arrive.

"Well well, look what I've found here," a voice said from behind him. Hunter turned his head to see the girl from the Bullhead standing behind him, a friendly smile on his face. He turned away and let out a small sigh.

"Is it so hard to find some peace and quiet around here?" He muttered.

"I think it would be kinda hard since just about everyone's here for the orientation," Alexis said.

Hunter huffed in annoyance. "No matter, once this is over I can find a nice quiet place to sleep."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, but before she could respond, all the talking around them quieted down as Professor Ozpin finally made an appearance. Waking up to the microphone with his cane in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, he scanned the crowd of students and observed each one of them carefully, stopping on certain individuals. Such as Hunter, Ruby, Jaune, and even the famed Pyrrha Nikos.

 **"I'll...keep this brief,"** he began. **"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and aquire new skills. And when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."** He paused for a moment, surveying each of the new students before continuing once more, and Hunter could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes. **"But I look amongst you and see wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."** His speech finished, he walked away from the microphone, and Goodwitch stepped up in his place.

 **"You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"** She walked away, after the headmaster.

"Was it just me or was he putting us down?" Alexis asked.

"He was merely telling the ones who came here expecting to be given skills that they will have to earn it," Hunter told her as. He stepped to the side, letting the mass of students who were in a hurry rush by him.

"Well he could have been a bit more clear on that, not all of us are here expecting to become the best right off the bat."

"You'd be surprised what some people think. Some think that they deserve everything in the world, that they should own everything and that people should praise their name."

"You're talking about the Schnee's aren't you?" Alexis asked, a hint of disgust in her voice, something that surprised Hunter.

"They're a prime example, their greed knows no bounds, and they won't care for anyone that is not a pure human. You do know how poorly they treat their... _workers_ right?"

"Yeah...I've seen it before, I'm from Atlas so I've had a closer look at the discrimination there. It's not as bad here in Vale, that much I can say," Alexis told him.

"And those workers are to weak and pathetic to even think of rising up and ending their mistreatment," Hunter grumbled, something that surprised Alexis.

"Why would you say that? It's not their fault that they ended up in that position," She said. "They need the money to help their families."

"Then they should have gone and gotten better work, simple solution. They willingly made a deal with the devil, something that's their own fault, and something that they are going to have to deal with."

With that, Hunter walked away, leaving a bewildered Alexis behind as she tried to comprehend his words.

"So he hates humans and Faunus huh?" She asked herself. "Poor guy, wonder what happened to him to make him hate everybody?"

"Something unspeakable no doubt." Alexis whirled around to see Krimson standing behind her.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on someone like that?!" Alexis scolded. Krimson either didn't care about what she said or didn't hear.

"His eyes," he said, confusing the girl. "They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and his soul thirsts for revenge. Something horrible happened to him, and he's searching for the ones responsible for it."

"Oh man, this was not what I was expecting when I came to Beacon," Alexis muttered.

"It'll be likely that you won't have to deal with him on a team, there's too many incoming students," Krimson informed her.

"Knowing my luck, I probably will be on the same team as him, probably his partner too," Alexis sighed.

"Well, good luck to you then," Krimson said as he began walking back to the small group that Raymond dragged him into. Alexis nodded and left the amphitheater as well.

* * *

(Ballroom-Nighttime)

Hunter sighed as he settled into his sleeping bag, having changed into a black undershirt and a pair of shorts, displaying the scales covering his arms, shoulders, and on parts of his legs. He ran a hand though his hair, lightly scratching his right horn before resting it on his chest.

"Why did I agree to this?" he muttered as he sat up, eyeing the students that were in the ballroom with him. Some had already gone to sleep, others were still awake and going about their own business.

"Yo," Raymond greeted as he waved towards Hunter, Krimson silently following behind. Raymond was wearing a white muscle shirt and ice blue pajama pants which became loose towards the bottom. Krimson wore a black muscle shirt and red pants with a flame design towards the bottom. Oddly enough, he still wore his mask over the bottom of his face, something that caused quite a few eyebrows to be raised.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked, his voice gaining an edge to it as he narrowed his eyes. He wanted to deal with these humans as quickly as possible before attempting to fall asleep.

"Well me and my pal over here were wondering if you wouldn't mind us setting our bags up in your area, seeing as there's not much room left," Raymond explained.

"I assure you I will not be a bother," Krimson told Hunter. "I shall also make sure that he won't be a nuisance either."

"Krimson, you wound me," Ray said as he placed a hand over his heart in mock pain.

"As long as you don't wake me up during the night, there won't be any problems," Hunter growled out as he turned over in his sleeping bag.

"Told you this guy was gonna be okay with us Krimson! You should trust me more often," Raymond said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Krimson said nothing, but the slight twitch in his eyebrow told Ray to shut up. Which he did as he placed his bag down, but kept the grin on his face.

Krimson said nothing as he placed his bag down on the ground, immediately wrapping himself up, despite it being warm in the room, something that caused Hunter to raise an eyebrow at.

Raymond, seeing the Faunus' confusion, explained, "Krimson doesn't like the cold much, he wants practically every room he's in to be a blistering hot sauna."

Hunter just nodded in understanding before closing his eyes.

 _'I just have to deal with this for a little while longer, then they'll all be gone. Dear Oum, give me a team that I can keep away from easilly,'_ Hunter prayed before he allowed his mind to wander into the realm of dreams.

* * *

 **FINISHED! And it's the second chapter of the month too! I'm making my comeback people! It's only a matter of time before I can get a grip on what I can do at what time, just please be patient!**

 **So we have all of my OC's at Beacon, some may seem strange, but all of their backstories and oddities will be explained at a later time in the story. I know that these backstories will surprise you, because I'm sure I haven't seen 2 of them anywhere else on RWBY fanfics, and the other two I've seen only a couple times before.**

 **Now then, that's all for now, but I'm going to be working hard to get the next chapter out, of whichever story that may be, I don't know exactly. It all depends on what I feel like writing next.**

 **Please Review! Ciao!**


End file.
